


Moon House

by lorye



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Heavy Angst, Modern Westeros, Non-Canon Relationship, Older Man/Younger Woman, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Jaime Lannister, POV Sansa Stark, POV Third Person, Sex, Some Humor, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Sweet/Hot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:20:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27827413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorye/pseuds/lorye
Summary: Sansa work on a strip club as bartender and when one of the strippers get a maternity license, she decide to be on her place. When one of those nights, Jaime Lannister shows up and changes everything.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister & Sansa Stark, Jaime Lannister/Sansa Stark
Comments: 14
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!  
> I was with this project on my mind for weeks and I decided posted. I think about short chapters.
> 
> If there's some mistake, I sorry, English is not my natural language and this is kind hard for me ok? Anyway, I hope you like that. I'll bring another chapter tomorrow probably.
> 
> This is the prologue, the first chapter it's coming soon.

  


  
She had started at the bar but migrated to the dance floor.

It was Ros who said months ago that there was a vacancy for a bartender at Moon House. Sansa had just been fired from the market where she worked and she thought she would have to go back to the North, to her parents (which she didn't want). When she arrived in King's Landing, she thought she would use her business school for something, it was not how she thought it would be.

She straightened her pink, short synthetic wig and laughed, thinking about how Catelyn Stark would have a heart attack if she saw her little Sansa wearing that tiny dress with huge black heels shoes and a wig that sometimes danced on her head.

She left the bar for the dance floor when one of the strippers got pregnant and took maternity license.

 _Strippers earn more than bartenders,_ she thought at the time. 

And then she decided that would leave the bar and be in Rose's place until she returned.

It wasn't as bad as she thought it was. In addition to the monthly salary, she had the money that clients gave her for a dance or putting it in her panties or when they were so drunk they threw the money at her.

She applied the dark red lipstick and brush up the purple eyeshadow on the lids of her eyes. She thought how Sansa didn't like that kind of makeup or those huge heels shoes, but she was Ginger here, and Ginger liked those things very much.

Sandor was pissed when she said she would take Rose's place, she just laughed and told him that things wouldn't change much.

"Sandor, I already wear tiny clothes at the bar, the clients are already hitting on me all the time, it doesn't change much anyway" she had said.

"Fuck, of course it changes." He let out his cigarette smoke and put his foot with the boot he wore when he was security guard on the club. "You will dance for them, they will touch you. I am the only one who can do that!"

"Sandor, you are not my boyfriend. "

"I know that, you made it very clear that you are not a relationship girl."

She dated once, a college guy. But it didn't work anyway. Joffrey was an aggressive idiot. She found him in her roommate's bed. And it wasn't cool. Sansa almost broke the idiot's face.

Besides being a son of a bitch with her, he had the audacity to cheat on her with her roommate? It was on that day that she hit back the slaps he gave her during their relationship and hit him as hard as she could before he held her in his arms and yelled at her. Her friend, Margaery, pulled him by the hair until he was out of their room.

She tried to apologize, said she didn't want to hurt Sansa and didn't even know why she slept with Joffrey.

"Just ... don't date him" Sansa said. "He's not a nice guy and he doesn't deserve you." And then she left the room.

  
She slept with Sandor after a night of service, was tired and still had to take the bus to get home when he offered a ride. He was a very handsome man, especially in security guard clothing. Along the way, she kept looking at his huge hands on the wheel or in gear. She put her left hand on his thigh and saw in his eyes that he wanted it. They fucked inside the car and a few more times after that day.

She came back to reality when Brienne called her.

"Ginger, that Harry guy is back, called for you."

She took the peppermint gum out of her mouth and threw it in the trash, then adjusted her breasts on the dress and went to meet Harry.


	2. Jaime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if I have a mistake in writing, my natural language is not English

"No, Tyrion, forget it"

"Please, Jaime, it's my birthday." Tyrion clasped his small hands in prayer.

"And I would be happy to buy you a book or a bottle of wine, but I'm not fucking going to a strip club with you."

"But it's your little brother's birthday wish"

"Forget it"

An hour later he was leaning against the strip club counter while drinking whiskey. His brother seemed to have fun, but Jaime was so nervous that he didn't want to move. He was never in such place, not even when he was younger.

  
He saw that he had drained the glass when the bartender asked if he wanted another drink. He said yes and saw the big blond girl filling the glass with more whiskey.

The flashing red and purple lights confused his eyes. Perhaps he was too old for a place like this. But looking around, what he most had seen was men aged forty to fifty to sixty, with gray hair and some with completely white hair.

He saw a girl with pink hair who was clearly a wig, dancing for a tall blond guy with broad shoulders. She was a beautiful woman, younger than the other strippers there.

Jaime drained his glass and shook his head at the blonde woman to pour more whiskey for him.

The girl he looked at wore a tiny red dress with heels shoes that made her legs look glorious, after looking right he saw that they really were glorious. Her lips were painted red and she had an eyeshadow that highlighted her blue eyes.

He saw the girl spin on the pole dance and felt the balls snap. Her hands tightened on the pole and she suspended herself while moving her legs in the air slowly. The blond guy was almost touching himself and everyone seemed to be looking at her.

"Who is she?" he asked the bartender.

"Oh, that's Ginger. She used to stay at the bar but now she is in the place of one of the dancers."

"Ginger, huh?"

It was a fake name, wasn't it? He didn't know much about strip clubs but he knew that strippers used fake names. _Ginger._

He took a deep breath before turning the drink all down his throat. Jaime wanted to get her attention but didn't know how, so he bought a martini and had one of the girls deliver it to Ginger.

Soon after he felt stupid, who paid for a drink to get a stripper's attention?

"Have you been standing here since we arrived?" He saw Tyrion jump on one of the bar stools.

"Um ... yes." He looked at the glass.

"You know there are half-naked women everywhere, don't you?"

"I am not blind."

"Did anyone catch your eye?"

"Yeah."

"Who?"

"Her name is Ginger." Jaime took a sip of the whiskey.

"And why haven't you called her yet?"

"I-- um- I bought her a martini."

Tyrion laughed and he felt like a donkey.

"Very stupid?" Jaime asked.

"No, brother, women like these things."

Jaime nodded to the blonde woman again and she filled his glass. His brother said he needed to pee and then he jumped off the bench and went straight to the bathroom.

Jaime drink another glass of whiskey when he felt arms wrap around his shoulder and neck and felt warm lips on his ear.

"Was you who buy me a martini?" The sweet and sexy voice said.

"Uh... yes."

"That was sweet."

Ginger smelled delicious and her hands caressed his back as she kissed his neck. It had been over five months since a woman had touched him like that and the answer was instantly to his cock that was getting hard. She moaned and pulled his earlobe with her mouth.

"What's your name?" She asked.

"Jaime" he sighed.

"Jaime is a beautiful name" she moaned. "I am Ginger, Jaime." She kissed his jaw and stroked the blond hair on the back of his neck.

He wanted to hold the back of her head and kiss her painted lips hard until they stained the corners of her mouth.

She ran her hand over his neck and found them on his chest.

"Do you want to get out of here, babe? Go somewhere more private?"

Fuck yes.

She took his hand and dragged him to the Vip room and pushed him on a fluffy red upholstered chair, she sat on his lap and rolled on his very hard cock.

He felt electricity run down his spine and felt his hands ring.

"You are very beautiful, you know that?" She said and bit her lip.

Shit and she was wonderful. He could see her face clearly now because of the bright light in the room.

"Fuck, and you're gorgeous." He leaned down to suck her neck. "Wonderful." He lifted the kisses and bit her earlobe. "Perfect." He kissed her jaw and heard her moan and then remembered that he never paid her. "Oh shit, I forgot." He parted his lips and shifted in the chair with her in his lap, reached into his pocket and tried to get the wallet squeezed between him and the chair. When he managed to take it, his hurried and nervous hands pulled fifteen hundred dollars out of his wallet. He had discussed prices with Ginger before going to the room and knew that the VIP room cost ten hundred dollars. But he didn't care, he was a Lannister and Ginger deserved all the money in the world just for her perfect butt and legs. He gave her the money and she took it, folded it and put it inside the tight top she had under her dress. "Where were we?" He kissed her again. 

She left his lap and went to the bar to get the champagne.

"Whiskey" he said and she smiled. "I prefer whiskey." Jaime pulled the part of the pants that covered his cock that took up a lot of space.

Now that she wasn't on top of him, he could see the room. It had a stage with some pole dance on it, a big bar, the red armchair, a table with a big leather bench. Ginger had said that he could choose other strippers to accompany them, but he was satisfied with just her.

Ginger came back from the bar and handed him the glass of whiskey which he picked up and drank in one gulp. The drink came down, tearing his throat and heating his blood.

  
Ginger went to pole dance and started rubbing herself on it, rolling and suspending. He ran his eyes over her perfect body, her delicate face, her plump, round breasts, her small waist, her glorious hips and butt, and her legs, oh, her legs.

He pulled on his pants again, feeling his balls hurt. She stood in front of the pole, bit her lip and started to curl her hips.

He was going to come in his pants without any help, he was going to come just by looking at her! She came back to him, sitting on top of his cock and rubbing herself on it. She moaned and bit her lip. He wrapped her in his arms and started rubbing her too. He squeezed her back while he felt her cunt throbbing over him, her pantie was a mess, he could feel it.

She moaned and rubbed herself harder. Her hands tightened on the chair behind his head and she lifted her head back, moaning and coming beautifully on top of him.

After he came in his pants, then watching her dance and rubbing himself over that night, he came home, thinking he would have to go back there again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jaime is here


	3. Sansa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistake

After the night of work that day, she took a taxi and returned home very sleepy, almost sleeping with her head against the car window. When she got home, she just threw the bag with Ginger's clothes and threw herself on the bed, tired, exhausted. The next day she woke up with dark circles and a headache from don't sleep well. She got out of bed and took some migraine pills. She took off her clothes and went to the shower, washing her body from last night's sweat. She put her hair under the water and let the cold water wash away the dirt, picked up the shampoo, put it on her fingertips and brought it to her scalp, rubbing and wiping the sweat and dirt out. She rinsed her hair and let the water fall over her weak, sleepy body. The water woke her, bringing life back to her body.

She only had three weeks as a stripper and that was the first time she went to the VIP room. The room cost ten thousand and she froze for a nanosecond when Jaime gave her that amount. Sansa should have spoiled all the money for the club or else hand over the five he gave the most back to him. But she did neither. She delivered the ten to the club and kept the five for herself. She had to support herself, what else could she do? But at the end of the day, when she got home, she felt a little guilty, but she already had nothing to do.

She closed the shower and stepped out of it, taking the towel that was hanging and wrapping it around her body. She went to the kitchen and took the rest of the food from her refrigerator, put it on a plate and took it to the microwave to warm up. She went to the bedroom and put on old pajamas, towel-dried her hair and left them messy because of laziness to comb. She went back to the kitchen when she heard the microwave beep, she took the plate out and took a fork from the drawer, went to the living room, turned on the TV and went to the sofa, sitting on her left leg, supporting the plate on the right. While eating the reheated food, she thought about how she wanted to eat her mother's lemon cake. She missed spending time with her family, with her siblings, with her parents. She missed when she was little and she was her father's little girl and how he smiled when she showed him a new ballet step that she have learned in class. Now she used her ballet steps to dance for men at the strip club. Her parents would be so disappointed.

***

Jaime had shown up again and asked them to go to the same VIP room of last night. He paid before they entered this time.

"This is for you" he put the money on the table. He looked at her with such tenderness that it made her nervous. She felt dirty, like she was taking money from him, taking advantage of him. "Ginger?" He asked when she stood with her hands folded in front of her and saying nothing.

"You don't have to do this. I don't want to take money from you." She was definitely the dumbest stripper in the world. She was denying money from someone who seemed to have too much to offer to her as if it were nothing. She realized that she was letting Sansa appear, being shy and nervous. "I mean, it's not because I'm a stripper that I need charity." She tried to be confident but ended up being rude, she couldn't talk to him like that, he was a client.

"It's not charity, I just ... I thought ... Ah forget it." He approached slowly and put his strong hands around her waist. "Sorry."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his sharp jaw and then his nose. He closed his eyes and let out a low moan from the back of his throat. He was so handsome that can be painful.

The slow music started playing over their heads and his hands massaged her hips and made her move slowly with him. Jaime smiled at her and turned her in his arms, pressing her soft skin with his fingers, kissing her neck and shoulder while her back was against his strong chest, and then brought her back, she broke into a wide smile. Sansa leaned over and rested her head on his shoulder, breathing out the delicious scent he wore, she could stay there for the rest of the night, swaying it from side to side slowly and smelling the good smell that came from him. His hands slid from her back to the curve of her hips and ass, she felt chills every time he ran his finger along the line of her spine. She couldn't make it look romantic. She's a stripper and he's a client and all this is stupid. She shouldn't care or like the movement of his hands so much. But he had very good hands, very beautiful and skillful, and they were big and strong and she wondered what it would be like to be slapped by him.

"Do you want to drink something?" She broke the comfortable silence to offer something, he had paid for it after all.

"I wish I could know more about you, but I know I can't, so I'm just happy to dance."

She swallowed the answer. No client ever wanted to know anything about her, they didn't even talk so much, maybe because of all the people around and the loud music, here the music didn't make her ears hurt and it was just the two of them. She ran her index finger through his carotid artery, raised around his neck and stroked the hair on the back of his head, she moved away so she could look him in the eye but not enough to separate their bodies.

"What do you want to know about me?" She smiles and continues to stroke the blond hair on the back of his head.

"Your name? Maybe?" He made a grimace, trying to know if it was too much for her to answer.

"Sansa. My name is Sansa."

"Nice to meet you, Sansa." He smiled showing his beautiful teeth. "It's a beautiful name," he says. "Where are you from? I know you're not from here, the accent gives you away."

"North, Winterfell."

"I have never been in Winterfell, my father has, he said it is a very beautiful city. I am from Casterly Rock, I have lived in Kings Landing for ten years now."

"I am in Kings Landing for four months." She felt his hands come down and squeeze her black silk-covered ass, she smiled and bit her lip. "How old are you?"

"Forty..." he bit his lip and closed his eyes "...five."

"Oh don't do that, you are not old." She slapped him on the shoulder. "In fact, I always liked older men."

"You say that I'm not old and then you say that you like older men. You get lost there, baby." He laughed.

 _Baby._ Was good to be called by that. _Baby._

"Oh please, you know what I mean. "She stroked his stubble."You are so beautiful. And you certainly don't look 45, I swear. "

"Thank you very much, it helps my ego."

She laughed gracefully as she did when she was 16 and her problems were just choosing a nice outfit for the school party.

"Why did you become a stripper? I don't think that was your dream ..." He looked up at her as he said. "Shit. Sorry. Too much, isn't it?"

"No, it was not my dream. I worked in a market, I was fired, so my friend Ros, who also works here, said it had a vacancy as a bartender so I came here. Three weeks ago one of the strippers took maternity license and I decided to take her place. Strippers earn more than bartenders. Actually, I'm a graduate, I'm a accountant. " He smiled. "Yeah. When I came to Kings Landing, I was looking for more opportunities, but none of the companies were looking for a accountant with no experience. So I started in the market, then here."

"Why were you fired?"

"Because I don't know how to do anything right, apparently. I was horrible and would probably be suck as a accountant too. You know, sometimes I feel stupid. All these women here do this because they need to, because they have children to feed and there is no other choice. But me? I have parents who would have me with open arms if I wasn't too proud to come back. I know they would help me. I just didn't want them to think- "

"That you failed?"

"Yes."

"You didn't fail. I mean you are young, very young." He raised his eyebrows. "How old are you again?"

"25 in September."

"25. See, young. You still have years and years to try and years and years to fail."

"Well thanks for that. It's great to know that I have years and years to fail." She snorted and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Oh you know what I mean. I mean you shouldn't put so much pressure on yourself. You are just a little girl."

She look him in the eye, frowning and wrinkling her nose. "Don't say I'm a little girl."

"Is weird?"

"Considering that your hand is on my left ass cheek..."

He laughed and kissed her forehead. That was as close as she had to affection from a guy and was good. And weird.

"Are you a therapist? Because if you're not, you're wasting your time."

"I'm not a therapist and I'm sure I would be terrible at it." She felt his hands tighten on her back and groan with the movement. "Shit." He swore.

"What?" She frowned her eyebrows in her forehead.

"I just remembered that I should be home for dinner. There must be more than ninety messages from my father on my cell phone."

"Do you live with your father?" She laughed.

"Jesus no. Old Gods no!" He laughed. "Living with him would be like living in hell with the devil. My father said that today was the day of a family dinner. A meeting or whatever." He raised his arm and looked at the watch on his wrist. "And I'm an hour late."

"And why aren't you there?" She whispered.

"Oh, you know why." He smiled and slid his hand down her back.

She bit her lip, stupidly believing that she was the reason. She took his arm in her hand to look at the clock. "You still have half an hour." She smiled.

"Hmm, I'm thinking about what I can do in half an hour." He smiled at her, a smile so beautiful and naughty that she felt her core instantly wet.

"Can I help with that?" She rubbed against him when she felt his length nudge her belly.

"Yes please!"

***

She took her bag out of the closet and put it on her shoulder. The lights had already gone out and there was almost nobody else there. Her feet ached from the huge heels, she needed hot water on them. She said goodbye to Ros and went through the door of the club, looking what time is it on her cell phone and looking for a taxi.

"Ginger!" Sandor came to her. "Can we talk?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sansa made Jaime her psychologist


End file.
